The Wind
by Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii
Summary: Chapter 2 update (20-03-2013)/ Naruto seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki surai pirang bertemu dengan sesosok arwah mati suri di sekolahnya / "Naruto maukah kau membantuku kembali ke..."/ Sasuke cemburu melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan lelaki lain?/ RnR, Please?
1. Chapter 1

**~THE WIND BRING ME TO MY LOVE~**

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi-sensei *plak*

Pair: SasufemNaru

Rated: T

Genre: romance, supernatural

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, no yaoi, dll

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

**Happy reading minna-san**

.

Wuuuussshh

Angin kencang menerpa salah satu sekolah elit Konoha High School membuat dedaunan di pohon sekitar sekolah melambai-lambai dengan lembut, tapi beda halnya dengan Naruto yang nampaknya kesal karena angin tersebut membuat ia harus berkali-kali menyapu ulang kelasnya.

"Aaaaarrrggggghh, Kakashi-sensei sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku membersihkan kelas ini kalau angin sialan ini terus membuat hasil kerjaku bertebaran kemana-mana. Kusssoooo." Racauan kesal Naruto sepertinya terengar sampai se-gedung KHS, padahal sekarang sudah lewat waktu pulang sekolah tapi ia masih saja ada di sekolah itu. Salahkan saja kecerobohannya yang lupa mengerjakan tugas dari guru killer –baginya- itu, yaaahhh~ dan inilah hukuman baginya karena hanya ia sendiri yang belum mengerjakan tugasnya itu.

"Haaahhh~ sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasku(baca: hukuman) dan pulang, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku tak mau berurusan dengan hantu. Hiiii~" ucapnya dengan lirih seolah benar-benar takut akan kemunculan hantu, karena konon katanya di sekolah ini angker dan banyak hantunya. Naruto terus menyapu tanpa menghiraukan hawa yang sjak tadi membua bulu romanya berdiri, entah ia dapat keberanian dari mana Naruto beucap dengan lantang tanpa gentar (?)

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

Greeekk

Pintu kelas yang ditempati oleh Naruto itu terbuka –mungkin- menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tepat dihadapanya, disamping pintu kelas yang tebuka lebar itu terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang terlihat begitu mengerikan dimata Naruto. Sambil bersusah payah menelan air liurnya ia bertanya dengan takut-takut pada 'sosok' dihadapannya.

Glek

"S-siapa kau?" pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh sang empunya dan itu makin membuat nalarnya merinding, seluruh anggota tubihnya terasa kaku bahkan sapu digenggamannya sudahjatuh sejak tadi. Matanya menatap bayangan dihadapannya dengan takut-takut padahal dalam hati ia sudah mengucapkan sebuah 'mantra' yangmungkin saja dapat membantunya terbangun dari mimpi yang baginya menyeramkan ini seperti ' Aku tidak akan makan ramen lagi, aku akan makan sayuran, aku akan menjadi anak baik. Jadi tolong aku kami-sama' itulah sepenggal *plak* kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto dalam hatinya dan berharap doanya itu terkabul.

Tapi sayang, saat ini dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Bayangan hitam itu sekarang sudah ada tiga langkah kaki didepannya dan entah bagaimana bisa secepat itu ada di hadapannya, sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat 'sosok' dihadapannya. Sosok dihadapannya sedikit dmi sedikit mulai terlihat tubuhnya yang disinari langit senja, ia dapat melihat postur tubuh dihadapannya dengan -sangat- jelas dan tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah memerah dengan cepat (?)

"A-a-a...S-sebenarnya s-siapa kau?!"

"Pffftttt...dasar polos dan penakut."

Telinga Naruto berdiri (?) tatkala mendengar kata yang menghinanya tapi nyata *plak* dari orang itu. Didepannya saat ini telah berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan yang seumurannya, mata onixnya yang tajam, kulit pucat, wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi serta rambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi seperti coretpantatcoretayamcoret, hanya satu kata yang cocok untuk laki-laki dihadapannya...tampan.

Eh?!

Tampan?

.1%

.20%

.40%

.70%

Complete

'WHAT THE HELL?! TAMPAN?! AKU SUDAH GILA!'

Tak memperdulakan gadis pirang dihadapannya, laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tampang datar lalu duduk dimeja guru. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke atau bisa juga disebut dngan Sasuke. Dia bukanlah manusia, bukan. Tapi, dia adalah sesosok arwah mati suri (baca: koma) yang tak bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya 'sementara' waktu. Gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menatap Sasuke yang masih asyik duduk di atas meja guru, merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi dan entah karena jengah atau apa ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melahat Naruto menatap dirinya dengan lekat dan mata yang berbinar.

,

'Tunggu, berbinar?'

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" sahutan dingin nan datar dari Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran rubah dari sang empunya, tentu saja hal itu tak ayal membuat wajah porselen Sasuke merona. Menyadari wajahnya yang memanas Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang –kebetulan- ada di samping kanannya berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang ada di pipi putih miliknya. Naruto yang tadi sempat melihat sedikit rona dipipi Sasuke terkikik geli, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya sejak tadi belum ada yang dijawab oleh sang empunya.

"Ne, eerrr k-kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari gadis itu hanya dijawab dengan hembusan angin...

Wwuuuussshh

Twitch

"Heh brngsek kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!" Naruto menunjuk –dengan tidak sopannya- pada sang arwah, iris shappire-nya menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang masih nampak tak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang Naruto lakukan . ia –Sasuke- menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan bosan yang terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus, cih dilihat juga pasti semua orang tau bahwa ia ini adalah arwah, hanya orang bodoh saja yang masih bertanya "siapa kau?" dan tak tau ia ini siapa. Naruto berjalan kehadapan Sasuke lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, helai pirangnya melambai-lambai dengan lembut saat angin berhembus pelan. Dengan kekesalan yang membuncah ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama –lagi-.

"Ck, kutanya sekali lagi padamu yang keempat kalinya."

"Siapa kau?"

Mata onix itu bergulir dengan bosan (?) dan kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan datar lalu sambil berdecak lidah ia tersenyum mengejek pada gadis itu.

"Dilihat juga kau pasti tau, dan hanya orang bodoh sepertimulah yang tak tau aku ini siapa. DO-BE" masih dengan senyum atau seringai mengejeknya dan penekanan pada kata terakhir, ia kemudian turun dari meja itu dan beralih ke bangku yang ada dibelakangnya. Merasa kesal dengan perkataannya , ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil tetap menahan gejolak amarah yang sepetinya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi

"A-apa kau bilang?! Do-dobe?! Dasar teme pantat ayam brengsek kalau aku tau, mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu?" teriak (baca: bentak)nya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya yang malah dengan santainya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, tanpa peduli wajah Naruto yang merah menahan amarah. Tak mau diambil pusing lagi, Naruto berjalan sambil membawa alat yang tadi ia pakai untuk membersihkan kelasnya ke arah lemari yang memang khusus untuk menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan, sambil mengelap peluh ia berjalan kearah salah satu kursi miliknya dan menyambar tas selempang yang sejak tadi sudah teronggok tak berdaya(?). poor you tas *plak*

.

Naruto langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Sasuke seolah-olah ia tak melihat siapapun disana, tatapan yang biasanya datar itu menyiratkan kebingingan yang mendalam (?) dan entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela dengan sikap Naruto yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki seorang gadis itu berhenti, tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah –lagi-. Dengan tetap menahan emosinya ia membalikkan badan, lampu-lampu sekitar jalan yang dilewati Naruto yang bersinar malam hari itu memudahkannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Dan...

Bingo!

Dahinya berkedut kesal melihat orang yang sama sejak tadi sore, amarahnya kembali meluap tatkala melihat Sasuke. Iris shappire-nya bertumbukkan dengan pemilik onix dihadapannya, sejenak ia terjerat dalam pesona onix indah tersebut tapi ia langsung sadar bahwa tujuannya menoleh (?) adalah untuk bertanya lalu memarahinya khukhukhu.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau me-"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Twitch

'padahal aku belum selesai bicar- eh?! Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?'

Sasuke yang melihat wajah bingung saat mendengar perkataannya membuatnya menghela nafas dan sadar bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar BODOH, tentunya dalam artian banyak.

"Ck, bodoh"

"Itu namaku"

Belum sempat ia protes, Sasuke sudah kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dan sekarang ia tau maksud dari perkataan pria dihadapannya ini. Dengan senyum bahagia ia menjabat tangan putih dingin yang seharusnya tak bisa disentuh itu dan menambah senyuman itu menjadi cengiran lebar khas-nya.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu salam kenal juga. Aku...Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum –sangat- tulus walaupun tak terlihat oleh Naruto, bersamaan dengan henbusan angin malam yang menjadi bukti perkenalan dan awal dari kisah percintaan mereka

**TBC OR OWARI**

**Ini fic keduaku maaf kalau manna-san tidak suka dengan fic ini, saya hanya author baru jadi mohon dimaklumkan ya kalau tidak bagus XDv**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**\(^- ^"THE WIND BRING ME TO MY LOVE"^ -^)/**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Pairing : SasufemNaru

WARNING : OOC, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, abal, non yaoi. Don't like don't read. Masih nekat? Ya sudahlah *plakk*

.

Happy reading chapter 2 minna-san \^^/

.

Pagi cerah, indah dan tentram dimana semua orang-orang sudah muai melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak ada disalah satu rumah sederhana khas Jepang pada umumnya yang malah pada pagi hari membuat kegaduhan.

Bruakk

Prangg

Duaaggh

Gyaaaaa (?)

Teriakan dan suara-suara yang gaduh serta aneh tersebut terdengar begitu rusuh padahal seharusnya dirumah itu biasanya sunyi tapi nampaknya karena ada satu 'orang' yang menempati rumah itu jadi tidak sunyi lagi, alu gadis pirang bermara Uzumaki ini tak seperti biasanya tapi ia malah membawa tongkat baseball dan memukul-mukul seperti orang kesurupan dan lengkap dengan piyama tidur yang masih melekat di tuuhnya.

"SASUKEEEE, KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKUUUUU!"

Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan tongkat baseball dan terus mengejar arwah bernama Sasuke yang terlihat begitu mudahnya menghindar dari serangan Naruto sambil membawa sepatu kets mlik Naruto. Naruto yang masih memakai piyama tidur itu terus mengejar arwah yang sejak kemarin selalu membuatnya kesal dan melupakan dirinya yang masih berantakan karena bangun tidur. Karena lelah terus mengejar Sasuke yang terus dengan mudahnya menghindar ia menyerah dan memilih untuk berhenti sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tanga miliknya di atas lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya, surai emas indah miliknya kini bertambah kusut karena mengejar Sasuke. Sebenarnya awal cerita ia kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke adalah ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sepatu kets milik-nya yang selalu ia letakkan diaas mja belajarnya (?) menghilang entah kemana dan saat melihat ke ambang pintu kamarnya ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersender di pintu sambil memegang sepatu miiknya dan taukah kau yang paling membuat ia kesal adalah saat melihat pemuda onix itu menggenggam tali sepatu miliknya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, saat itulah ia menjadi geram sendiri melihat hal itu dan terjadilah keributan yang sekarang terjadi irumah tersebut.

Seketika langkah Sasuke berhenti saat sadar bahwa tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi, lalu ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dan senyuman (baca: seringaian) mengejek yang ditunjukkan untuk Naruto, tapi yang namanya Naruto ia malah dengan senang hati meladeni Sasuke dengan cara melempar tongkat yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke.

Wuuusshh

.

Set

Iris sapphire Naruto membulat seketika saat melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya dimana saat tongkat itu meluncur ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, tapi Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak dengan tatapan datar yang ia miliki lalu dalam sekejap saja tongkat itu sudah menembus tubuh yang berbalut kemeja putih dan celana jeans itu. Gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun bernama Naruto yang melihat tongkat itu menembus 'tubuh' Sasuke, sedetik kemudian ia menepuk kening miiknya ketika ingat akan satu fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah arwah yang berarti tak bisa disentuh tapi kenapa saat membawa sepatunya jari itu bisa menyentuhnya?

"Heh, kau menyadari bahwa dirimu itu dobe. Hm?" dan entah sejak kapan pemuda beriris onix tersebut sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menopang dagunya dibahu kanannya, dan sejenak ia kembali bingung dibuatnya mengingat dagu Sasuke yang ada di bahu kanannya. Tapi pikiran tersebut hanya sementara kala ia mendengar bisikan mengejek dari bibir pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya. 'Ck, teme satu ini ggrrr….' Dan sepertinya pesona wajah tampan milik sang Uchiha satu ini tak berpengaruh pada gadis didepannya, lain hal-nya kalau Fans-girl diluar sana yang selalu saja mencari-cari berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tangan pucat miliknya tak ia biarkan menganggur bahkan dengan perlahan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun lengan pucat itu memeluk pinggang sang gadis kedalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan sepatu kets yang semula ada dalam genggaman Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai putih bersih yang saat ini sedang ditapaki oleh mereka berdua.

GREP

Deru nafas hangat milik Sasuke yang mengenai leher jenjangnya itu membuat rona merah menjalari pipi tan bergaris milik Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat menyadari gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya merona dan bahkan membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat wajah manis itu merona tapi hal itu takkan ia lakukab karena ingat akan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha ckckck

"Kenapa hm? Kau suka jika kupeluk ya, ahn?"

Ucapan menggoda *hooeeekk* dengan nada mendesah itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dengan ilmu bela diri yang pernah dipelajari dari mendiang ibunya, dengan gerakan yang gesit dan lincah Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam kepalan tangan kirinya lalu menyikut perut sang Uchiha walau ia sempat ragu akan mengenainya atau sebaliknya tapi saat sikunya mengenai terarah ke perut pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya…

Duaggh

.

Sikunya bisa dengan telak mengenai sasaran dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke ke belakang pinggang Sasuke, sambil tersenyum kemenangan wajah gadis beriris onix tersebut mendekat kearah telinga kiri sang arwah lalu berbisik tanpa mengurangi genggaman tangan kanannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke

"Heh, lagipula siapa yang suka dipeluk olehmu? Lagipula hanya orang bodoh yang mau dipeluk olehmu, dan lagipula sekarang sepertinya keadaannya berbalik **UCHIHA SASUKE**" ucap Naruto dengan sinis dan penekanan pada nama pemuda beriris onix yang ada didepannya. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tak tau kapan saja Sasuke bisa transparan kembali. Lalu dalam sekejap mata pemuda yang seharusnya ada dalam jeratan tangannnya itu sudah ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang seolah-olah mengejeknya, dan berhubung ia mengingat bahwa jam enam ia harus ke sekolah lalu sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam yang berarti ia sudah membuang-buang waktunya dengan Uchiha brengsek yang ada dihadapannya, dan berhubung emosinya sedang labil dengan santai tanpa perduli dengan arwah mati suri yang ada dihadapannya sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang dianggap imut dimata para lelaki Naruto mengambil sepatu kets putih maliknya yang sebelumnya ada dalam genggaman Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kaki-kaki jenjang milik Naruto menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga untuk menuju kekamarnya yang ada diatas, sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya ia kesal karena terus-menerus tak dianggap dan entah kenapa ia jadi marah.

"Ck, dia itu benar-benar…" geramnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, belum ada semenit Naruto pergi ia langsung merasakan telinganya berdengung saat mendengar suara cempreng tapi merdu itu (?)

"Temeee, bisakah kau ambilkan bolaku didekat soffaaaaa!" teriakan bernada tinggi dan nada yang terasa ceria tersebut tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke dan dengan angkuh tanpa memperdulikan perkataan (baca: perintah) ia melayang ke sofa yang ada dekat jendela, dan tentu saja untuk berusaha menghilangkan nyeri pada bagian kiri perutnya yang serasa begitu sakit. Sudah lima menit berlalu saat Naruto menyuruhnya mengambilkan bola yang ada dekat sofa tapi sepertinya hal itu tak dilakukan oleh Sasuke, walau pada awalnya ia sempat merasa heran saat mendengar perkataan Naruto padahal seharusnya anak perempuan identik dengan boneka tapi gadis pirang tersebut sebaliknya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

Langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu terburu-buru menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Heh, teme. Mana bola yang kuminta padamu?" tanyanya -Naruto- pada sosok yang hanya berdiam diri diatas sofa. Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'teme' yang familiar ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah 'merapikan' pakaiannya walau pada akhirnya tetap saja terlihat begitu berantakkan, lihat saja baju yang tak ia kancingkan pada dua kancing teratas pakaiannya, kaos kaki semata kaki, kerah baju yang dinaikkan memperihatkan tali dari dasi berwarna merah dan tas hitam yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya dan hal iu benar-benar aneh bagi Sasuke untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Setelah dirasakannya 'rapi' dan merasa ditatapi ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lekat, dan lalu ia kembali dibingungkan tapi hal itu langsung ditepisnya atkala mengingat sesuatu, dan pandangannya langsung teralih kearah tangan Sasuke lalu sambil memicingkan matanya ia menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Mana bolaku, teme?"

"Hn"

"Teme, mana bolaku?!"

"Hn"

"TEMEE!"

Dan entah kenapa pemuda emo satu ini nampak senang melihat gadis yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya itu kesal dan cemberut, sambil memijat keningnya dengan tangan kirinya -Naruto- dan menghela nafas untuk meredam kekesalannya. Ia berjalan kearah sofa dan mengambil bola yang ternyata ada dalam jaring-jaring tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari si bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dengan wajah kesal Naruto lekas memakai topi berwarna merah yang ada di tas-nya lalu melenggang keluar rumah.

"Aku pamit keluar, teme"

Dan tanpa sang empunya ketahui, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang….

.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan di trotoar tersadar bahwa sedang ada yang mengikutinya saat ini dan entah kenapa ia begitu yakin bahwa yang mengikutinya saat ini adalah pemuda ber-iris onix yang telah 'mencuri' sepatunya, ketika hendak menoleh ia malah terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya.

"Huwwwwaaaaaaa"

Sasuke memandangnya aneh dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, tak mau membuang waktu lagi Sasuke langsung bertanya akan perihal kebingungan Naruto. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ia langsung bertanya akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikiran

"Ummmm, ah iya teme. Tadi aku sempat bingung kenapa sejenak kau bisa menyentuh dan disentuh, tapi sejenak lagi kau tak bisa disentuh dan menyentuh? Aku hanya mau tau, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan nada polos dan tatapan bingung yang diarahkan untuk Sasuke, yang di tanggapi dengan iris onix Sasuke yang menerawang ke langit biru yang mengingatkannya akan iris shappire gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Setelah dirasa ia cukup berani untuk menjelaskannya ia pun memnghela nafas dan lansung berucap

"Sebenarnya aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia pada umumnya itupun waktunya hanya satu jam saja, dan jika lewat satu jam maka aku akan kembali kesosok aliku sebagai arwah mati suri yang transparan. Apa kau sudah mengerti? Lalu apa yan ingin kau tanyakan lagi padaku" dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang perempuan selain ibunya, Naruto hanya menggeleng pertanda tak ada lagi yang ingin ia tanyakan.

.

**\(-_ -"Uzumaki Scout 36"- _-)/**

**Yooossshaaa sekarang udah update nih chapter dua-nya tapi gomen ya minna-san kalau ceritanya makin buruk XD**

**Oke aku beterima kasih untuk yang telah meriview fic dan me-fav, me-follow yang tak berkualitas ini "- _-)/**

**Balasan review:**

**NamIKazENaNamI08 : **OK, ini sudah lanjut ^^. Arigataou gozaimashu tela meriview fic ini XD hehee

**Sheren :** uuummm apakah ini bisa disebut update kilat ya? Aku bimbang (?)*plaak*

**Princess Li-chan :** waaaa #teriak histeris# terima kasih sudah mengatakan fic ini lumayan bagus 0 dan ok ini sudah lanjut ^_~b

**Aster-bunny-bee : **a-apakah disni typa –nya berkurang atau bertambah Aster , aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki XP tapi tau dah bakal bgus atau jelek :3

**Ayame Nakajima : **oke ini sudah lanjut kok

**CindyAra : **oke , ini cepet gak ? terimakasih ^^

**Kaname : **hehehe , ini udah update XD


End file.
